Hidden Truth
by Yui-no-baka
Summary: Heero and Duo have a mission in a school, And are also trying to cope with thier feelings for eachother. what will they do? 1x2 , YAOI relena bashing, **chapter 6 now up!!** now easyer to read but if not its not my fault just the way it loaded.
1. Hidden truth1

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! All of them I tell you!!! Mwahahahahahaha! Ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2/2x2/1x1 fic there will be lime in this chapter and lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it, thank you and enjoy!  
  
Hidden Truth  
  
Heero walked down a dark street of L1 the way only lit by a few street lights and the simulated snow falling onto him and the ground, he sighed, he was fed up, cold and most of all wanted a mission to come up as he was extremely bored as well. He had left duo sleeping in the safe house they were staying at and gone out for a walk to clear his head and think a few things over, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the braided pilot out of his head, what was it about him that wouldn't let heero think of anything else?  
  
//duo you baka why cant I stop thinking about you? What are you doing to me, I don't understand i'm so confused//  
  
he growled he didn't like feeling vulnerable and not knowing the answers to things. his hair hung in his eyes, it was wet from the snow melting on it and his tank top and jeans stuck to him, he decided he wasn't going to get anywhere so he walked slowly back to the safe house. As he approached the house he saw a light on in the kitchen and shook his head //why is that boy always in the kitchen?//  
  
Duo who heard the front door open then close, jumped up from the table he was sitting at and ran out into the hallway in a bright orange t-shirt that was too big for him and a pair of black boxers "hey heero! did you go to the shops? we need food i've just eaten the last of it!" he grinned sheepishly and saw heero shake his head a little as he walked past him and went to sit on the couch  
  
"duo you baka no shops are open its 1am"  
  
duo just grinned sheepishly again and walked upstairs getting out of the way of heero he knew he annoyed the boy but he couldn't help it he always felt lost when he wasn't near heero he didn't know why and he was starting to think he had a crush on the stoic pilot. As he got to the top of the stairs he walked into the small bedroom they shared and opened the laptop, he knew it was heeros but he had a feeling heero wouldn't be up anytime soon and would probably end up sleeping on the couch, he looked through heeros mail and found one that said 'chance of a lifetime!' he opened it and found it was a video message from Dr .J. he watched it and smirked a bit, there was another mission and it involved him and heero working together, the message had also said something about another pilot being involved but it didn't say it was quatre, trowa or wufei this got duo thinking, if it was one of the other pilots he'd already met wouldn't Dr J. have said something about them? and also he thought only five pilots had come to earth during the beginning of operation meteor, unless someone new had just arrived...but why so late? As duo sat there thinking with heeros laptop open the pilot of wing walked into the room he growled at duo when he saw him looking through his files and he watched as duo turned round and gave him a weak grin and a "heh" before moving to sit on his bed  
  
"duo no baka, don't EVER touch my computer again" heero said glaring  
  
duo looked back at him sheepishly "eh heh..gomen...oh hey heero we gotta mission, there's apparently a spy working at the school relena goes to and they are planning on taking her or trying to get information out of her for the peace treaty with L1 we gotta go there and make sure she's safe n stuff.." duo grinned then laid down on his bed, heero just stood there and said nothing then looked at the message himself and turned off the laptop without a sound. he climbed into bed and turned off the light.  
  
"..oh yeah and heero we gotta meet someone there apparently another pilot and the code words are.."  
  
"I know duo I just saw the message now shut up and go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow morning to start the mission" heero cut him off.  
  
Duo just shrugged to himself in the dark and then went to sleep not saying another word to heero, who also went to sleep without a word, /as usual/ duo thought to himself  
  
Heero woke up and sat up rapidly his eyes were wide and sheen of sweat covered his skin, he'd had another nightmare. He put his head in his hands and sat there for a moment glad the other pilot wasn't awake to see him like this. He took a deep breath and then slipped out of bed, he walked to the bathroom attached to their shared bedroom in his spandex and didn't bother closing the door as he turned on the shower  
  
//no point in locking the door that baka wont be up for at least another hour//.  
  
Heero stripped his spandex off and stepped into the spray of the shower he let the water run over his face as he just stood there letting the hot liquid relax him, caressing his aching muscles. Duo watched as heero walked into the bathroom and didn't shut the door, he then heard the shower being turned on,  
  
//he doesn't know i'm awake...//  
  
Duo thought to himself as he sat up silently in his bed and stared at the wall to the bathroom, he couldn't take his eyes off it imagining what heero looked like under the water and naked, he felt his face become hot even though the other pilot was oblivious to his thoughts and even the fact he was awake. Duo heard heero make a small sound of contentment and his face became even warmer as he felt himself becoming hard, he looked around the room trying to take his mind off the thought of heero wet and naked but the constant noise of the water in the bathroom stopped him from doing so. He sighed then got out of bed silently and crept over to the bathroom door, he peeked his head round the corner and received the sight of a very wet and very sexy heero yuy, he held back a moan as he watched the other pilot in the shower with his eyes closed just letting the water run over his face and body, Duos face was flushed as he looked he knew it was bad but now it was too late to stop staring, heero hadn't noticed he was there and his hand slipped down to rub against his erection through the material of his boxers despite his efforts he couldn't help the barely audible moan that escaped his lips at the contact and he covered his mouth, quickly went back over to his bed and pretended to sleep  
  
//god knows what heero would do to me if he found me doing that...//  
  
Heero opened his eyes he thought he heard a noise near him, he turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around himself he walked out of the bathroom and looked around, heero saw no one in the room except duo sleeping in his bed, he sighed a little and walked over to the 'sleeping' pilot, he sat down on the floor next to duos bed and brushed a bit of hair out of his closed eyes,  
  
/duo, how can you make me feel like this, its so strange/  
  
"what's wrong with me..." heero whispered to himself, his voice sounding vulnerable for once.  
  
Duo gasped a bit at the words and the touch, he'd never in all his time of knowing heero heard him speak in that tone of voice. He hid the gasp well with his breathing, heero just thought he had taken a deep breath. He stood up and shook duo placing his 'perfect soldier' mask on once again.  
  
"Duo, Duo wake up we have to go in an hour."  
  
Duo rolled over and groaned a little, adding to his act then sat up and looked at heero, "huh..what..an hour!!"  
  
Duo sprang out of bed and into the bathroom then locked himself in. Heero shook his head and went on with getting dressed, while duo was in the bathroom. Duo stripped off his t-shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower turning the water on, he sighed as he looked down at himself and saw the erection he had from seeing heero naked like that and shook his head.  
  
/might as well take care of this before I get out../  
  
He slid his hand down his body and grasped himself tipping his head back a bit as he started to massage the hardened flesh, his hand sped up and grasped harder as he continued, he bit his lip to stop any moans from escaping his lips and soon he came onto his hand and the wall of the shower, he let a small moan escape his lips hoping the water covered the sound. "uhh.." In the next room heero was on his laptop and he stopped typing at the keys as he heard a muffled moan from the bathroom, he held his breath and closed his eyes willing himself not to be effected by the small sound, it worked and an hour later both boys were packed and ready to go on the mission. As they both sat in the car while heero fastened his seatbelt on the driver's side, one detail of the mission came up and duo laughed, it was something he hadn't thought about...until now  
  
"Heero."  
  
"What"  
  
"Who's gonna be the girl?"  
  
".........."  
  
~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~  
  
K so that's chapter one done, hope ya liked it sorry if its not up to scratch this is my first serious fanfic but bear with me I will improve!!...Or at least try to.^^ JA Ne! 


	2. Hidden truth2

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! all of them I tell you!!! mwahahahahahaha! ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it, thank you and enjoy!  
  
Hidden Truth Chapter Two  
  
"who's gonna be the girl?" Duo said with a little laughter in his voice,  
  
"......" Heero thought for a moment, his eyes still on the road and not showing any emotion  
  
"well?" Duo spoke again not taking heeros silence for an answer,  
  
"..you are, its the most logical choice because you look more feminine than I do" heero mused at the thought of duo in a females school uniform, with the short skirt they always had to wear and his hair down flowing around his face and bringing out his beautiful violet eyes.  
  
Heeros eyes widened and he slammed on the breaks staring ahead of him as he realized what he had just thought. Duo gasped a bit at the sudden stop and then looked at heero, slightly upset at the fact he hadn't been warned about stopping so suddenly  
  
"hey, what the hell did you stop for? you almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"....hn" was all heeros response as he put his mask back on and started driving again not saying another word, he thought to himself.  
  
/what was that all about? I...do I feel something for the braided baka sitting next to me?....damn this! what's going on! why can't I understand this and why am I thinking about duo being attractive!? It's not right! even if he did like me..but he doesn't like me like that, he's probably going to be after all the girls when we get to the school/  
  
Heero smirked a bit remembering that duo would be the one in the girls school uniform so he couldn't, then that wasn't the problem then, the problem was finding out whether he had feelings for duo or not...but how?  
  
Duo shook his head and sat back in the chair then started to speak again "why do ** I ** have to be the girl?" his arms folded across his chest and a small pout came onto his lips "I mean, why cant **YOU** be the girl?"  
  
Heero shook his head and turned the rear view mirror to face duo so he could see the pout on his face "that's why, as I said you look and act more feminine than I do sometimes"  
  
"yeah, sometimes!" duo looked at himself and sighed sinking down in the chair and accepting defeat "fine!"  
  
For the rest of the journey neither boy spoke much, duo occasionally tried making conversation but gave up after about an hour of trying to get heero to acknowledge him.  
  
They pulled up outside the school at 10pm that night and parked the car down an alleyway, heero got his laptop out and started to update the schools files to add them to the schools database and duo hopped in the back and got some snacks to eat, he was starving! After he had eaten half their food supply duo shuffled through the suitcase of 'girls things' pulling out the school uniform, A white shirt with a pink bandana type bow thing on the front, duo didn't know what it was supposta be called, and he frowned slightly as he pulled out a short pink pleated skirt, he then got out a pair of white knee socks.  
  
"oi heero....its **pink**" he said in an agitated tone  
  
"...hai duo, its pink" he didn't looks up from his laptop not really paying that much attention to the boy in the back seat  
  
Duo made a small sound of annoyance and then took his black shirt off throwing it in the case, from doing so he saw a pair of girl's underwear and lifted it out making a wide-eyed face "h...heero...I have to wear the underwear as well.." he squeaked  
  
"...HN....stop complaining"  
  
"son'na! its not fair" duo whined looking at the pair of panties still  
  
"..duo.."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"shut up"  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at heero then pulled his pants off, glad that this was an alley where no one would walk and see him because it was dark, also glad that it wasn't heero having to get changed in the back seat because duo would probably get another hard on. He wiggled out of his boxers and took his shoes off before inspecting the pair of panties once more "do I really *have* to wear these?"  
  
Heero turned around to look at duo and his eyes went wide he didn't know that he was getting changed now, he turned back around blushing "h..hai duo you do"  
  
"hey heero you ok?"  
  
"h..hai" heero started typing at his laptop again once more willing his hormones to calm themselves  
  
Duo shrugged and slipped the panties on wiggling a bit uncomfortable and then he put the skirt on grumbling slightly he put the shirt and socks on, finishing the look with black dolly shoes he whined  
  
"hee-ro I don't wanna be the girl! its not fair!"  
  
"..hn.."  
  
Duo pouted again and crossed his arms over his chest. Heero just ignored him, or that's how it seemed, really he had his eyes closed now finished with updating the schools system he just typed random keys so duo thought he was still working while he tried to will the sight of duo naked from his mind. Duo huffed and tied the bandana round his neck, he put a finger up to his mouth and tried to think whether he should wear his hair down, in a ponytail, pigtails or in his normal braid and whether or not he really wanted to wear the make-up that was in the suitcase with the rest of the casual females clothing. He decided against the make-up and for now he would wear his hair down, but it would stay in its braid until tomorrow morning when they entered the school. He yawned and crawled back into the front seat of the four by four putting his feet up on the dashboard and his arms up behind his head with his eyes closed in a relaxed manor.  
  
Heero stopped typing randomly and opened his eyes to look at duo, he blinked looking along duos creamy legs and up to the skirt which had fallen around to just about cover his white panties, he then moved his gaze to the relaxed look on the other pilots face. Duo wondering why the typing had stopped opened an eye and glanced at heero, then blushed despite himself as he saw the look on the other boys face  
  
"nani? h..heero..whats wrong? why you looking at me like that?"  
  
Heero blinked out of his daze and looked away, out of the window so to hide the uncontrolled blush that spread across his face. "nothing...duo I was just -=he pauses for a second trying to find a plausible excuse=-..I was just seeing if you looked the part, hai..thats it" he said trying to convince himself, he was glad of the position of the laptop over his lap due to his body's unusual reaction  
  
//shimatta why does my body keep doing this, why is it reacting like this, its never happened before!//  
  
he shook his head deciding to go for a walk to 'cool off'. Duo just looked at heero as the boy opened the door and put his feet out before closing the laptop and putting it on the back seat he stood up and was about to close the door when..  
  
"heero...where are you going? are you ok?" duo voice sounded concerned and heero spoke without turning around in his usual monotonous voice  
  
"i'm going for a walk....don't go anywhere" with that heero shut the door and walked down the alley.  
  
Duo blinked and tilted his head, what got into him all of a sudden. He shrugged and closed his eyes again turning the radio on and listening to the nighttime music, it was relaxing and he soon fell asleep listening to it.  
  
Heero on the other hand had walked down the alley and turned the corner stopping to lean against the wall with his eyes closed he slid down it to a sitting position on the floor letting his mask drop he stopped controlling his breathing and let his face turn flushed more freely now, why did duo have that effect on him, he didn't understand it and that scared him, not to mention his body kept reacting like this and he just tried to will it away every time but back in the car he just couldn't make it go away no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Heero now sat in a dark abandoned alleyway with a raging hard on that refused to go away, right now he wasn't the perfect soldier he was a normal teenage boy trying to deal with his emotions and hormones. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and with a sigh he let his hand slip down into his tight spandex wrapping his fingers around his erection now breathing hard, he had never actually done this.  
  
He started to move his hand up and down slowly at first his face becoming even more flushed than before and his eyes closed tightly at the new sensations he was giving himself, his breathing had sped up as his hand moved faster and gripped tighter he let out small noises of pleasure, realizing that soon he would cum he stopped with reluctance and stood up leaning against the wall he pulled his spandex down just past his butt and re-wrapped his hand over his aching shaft pumping fast and hard once again, his hips started bucking slightly but he didn't care his mind filled with pictures of duo for some un-known reason to him, he bit his lip feeling heat collect in his groin he took in a sharp breath and let out a quiet moan from deep in his throat as he came his cum spilling out and onto the floor in front of him he took deep breaths and let his hands drop to his sides pulling his shorts back up he wiped his hand off and stood there for a moment regaining his senses.  
  
Something had to be done about this, and he didn't know what, but if something wasn't done soon he'd get so frustrated with himself that he might do something he'll regret. Shaking his head heero made his way back to the car silently rubbing his face with his hands to try and calm down and putting his 'mask' back on he opened the car door and slid in. He glanced at duo for a moment and let a slight smile slip onto his features, he then turned the music off and lay back in his seat falling asleep almost immediately from his activities. Tomorrow they started their new boarding school together......  
  
~*~*~*END*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha, then end of another chapter..am I getting any better or am I getting worse? -_- I think its getting worse -=sniffles=- o well...I try...hey review! it makes me feel better! and maybe you can give me an idea or two about the next chapter and what heero should do about his feelings and vice versa for duo! Thankyooooou! -=grins=- JA matta ne till next time! 


	3. Hidden truth3

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! all of them I tell you!!! mwahahahahahaha! ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it, thank you and enjoy!  
  
Hidden Truth Part 3  
  
Duo awoke the next morning at about 6:30am and for the first time in a long time he was awake before heero. He looked over to the sleeping pilot who looked peaceful and his features were soft and not as harsh as they usually looked when he was awake. Duo just sat there and looked at heero for a long time, he didn't move, speak or even just slightly shift because he didn't want to wake heero he wanted to just sit there and stare at him, and how perfect he looked.  
  
Duo blushed despite himself and looked down at his hand in his lap even though heero was asleep he felt a little embarrassed at his thoughts of the other pilot. It was then that he noticed the material of the skirt he was wearing and remembered that today was the day they started the school together. He looked over at heero and was just about to wake him up with a sigh when he noted the slightly flushed cheeks on the other boy, he smiled a little thinking that it was actually kind of cute to see heero blushing slightly. Duo shook his head a little telling himself not to get perverted ideas of seeing heero and him having sex and heero blushing during it as he reached over and put his hand on heeros shoulder shaking him slightly.  
  
"hey, heero man its time to wake up" he smirked and then added "plus having XXX rated dreams before school starts is a big no no" he grinned and watched as heero opened his eyes widely.  
  
"what!" heero turned his head and looked at duo, eyes still wide before he blinked and went to his normal expression and monotonous voice "baka, is that all you ever think about."  
  
Duo blinked at his plan to try and embarrass heero failed "hey!...I don't think about sex ALL the time, just..most of it" He grinned again  
  
Heero just looked at him "baka, shut up and get ready we have to go soon and I don't want you messing up the mission" with that heero got up and out of the car, moving round to the back of it and opening the trunk he started looking through all the things he had brought.  
  
/god, why did duo have to mention sex, I mean...was it that obvious I had been dreaming of it../  
  
Heero thought to himself as he pulled the bags full of clothes and electronic equipment out of the trunk and rested them on the floor. He wondered if he had spoken in his sleep or even moaned, his cheeks went red but he reassured himself by saying that duo would have already made a comment about him doing so if he had heard him. He sighed slightly in relief because his dream had involved a lot of touching and a certain braided baka who seemed to have moved to the back seat of the car and was shuffling through some of 'his' things looking for something.  
  
Duo grumbled as he looked through the things they had packed for the 'girl' one of them. He couldn't find the hairbrush and he needed it to brush his hair out. He mumbled again before a slight 'yatta' sound was heard symbolizing his success in his search and he pulled the small brush from the bag. Sitting down in the seat he put the brush in his lap and untied his hair putting the band in one of his bags. As he ran his fingers through his hair the braid came loose letting his hair fall down over his back and he pulled it over one shoulder and started to brush it lovingly.  
  
Heero stood there and watched entranced by duos beautiful hair as it shone in the morning sun, he looked at the way duos hands were running through it and wanted those to be his own. Just then duo stopped brushing his hair and turned around to see why it was so quiet, he knew heero was quiet anyway but there was no rustling of bags or anything, Duo blushed slightly seeing heero staring at him  
  
"what?"  
  
"...nothing" heero looked down and started to pack again getting to the task at hand which was to complete his first mission, the second being involved later within the first, he would have to think the second plan over later.  
  
After about half an hour of sorting out their things the boys were ready to go, heero had changed into his school uniform which had made duo glad for the loose fitting skirt but curse the women's underwear, duo had got his hair ready and it fell down his back in long golden waves framing his face so he did indeed look female. they dragged all their belongings through the gates of the large school and then were assisted to their rooms, duo of course being sent to the girls dorms and heero to the boys after the head mistress of the school had given them a firm talking to thinking they were lovers due to the fact they wanted to share a room.  
  
Duo sighed slightly and closed the door to his room in the girls dorms, to any other guy this would have been a dream come true, but to him it was just an annoyance, now don't get me wrong here duo loved girls but he only really wanted one person and HE was certainly in no way what so ever female. Duo picked his large bags up form the floor and then walked over to the dresser by his bed un-packing all the clothing, underwear and other girly things, he gave a frown and stuck his tongue out at his reflection.  
  
//god this is annoying, not only do I have to wear girly things but I also have to be in a room all alone with no heero! this is gunna be hell//  
  
he sighed and sat on his bed not having any classes till the afternoon as he was a new student and was allowed time to rest up. He lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head ((hey!! rhyming!! buahahaha ¬.¬() -=shuts up=-)) and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and relaxing for the next few hours of peace.  
  
Heero closed the door to his dorm room hastily and un-packed his clothes and equipment then sat on the bed his arms folded across his chest, he didn't like rooming alone, however much he complained about duo's talking all the time or his messy-ness, heero still missed him being around eve though he was only a few yards away. heero blinked then and remembered he hadn't told duo what his code name was for this mission, if duo was asked for his name and said something different from what heero had put on the database the mission would be at risk. Getting up off of his bed slowly he walked out of his room and towards the girls dorm stopping at the small reception they had there.  
  
"hello, I am yui, may I help you with anything?" a young girl was behind the desk looking to be about the same age as heero and duo, she was smiling politely and sweetly at him.  
  
"hn, I'm looking for suki Maxwell's room" he said in his usual tone.  
  
The girl pouted a bit then laughed slightly "oh, yeah but guys aren't allowed into the dorm area ill call her down for you mr...."  
  
"Hisoka, Hisoka yuy" he used his code name.  
  
"sure hisoka I wont be a second" the girl picked up a phone and then dialled a number, soon after speaking to someone on the other end telling them to go and ask suki to come down to see a visitor of hers.  
  
Heero just waited patiently and the girl turned back around still smiling at him.  
  
"she wont be long I have just sent someone to fetch her for you"  
  
"hn" heero went to turn around when she spoke again.  
  
"so, you two are the new students then...I think its cute that you moved to the same school together, it must be a really good relationship you guys have I envy you."  
  
Heero blinked and turned back round to face her "yes well, our fathers are partners in work and therefore just moved here together, we have a very stable relationship..." heero tried making some things up while he waited for duo to come down.  
  
Duo opened his eyes at a slight knocking at his door and then he heard a sweet muffled voice  
  
"suki-Chan...you have company down in the lobby, a mister hisoka yuy" she knocked quietly on the door again.  
  
Duo got up off the bed and checked himself in the mirror before opening the door a 'sweet' smile pasted on his lips as he flicked a switch to a small voice manipulator implanted into his tooth [1]  
  
"oh, thank you I was hoping he would come and see me" his smile widened as he heard his voice come out in a small girly tone glad that the thing actually worked.  
  
"hai, he sounds like a very dedicated boyfriend, i'm yuki-chan nice to meet you" the girl held out her hand politely.  
  
"oh, hey yuki-chan its nice to meet you, you already know who I am" duo added a small giggle on to the end of his sentence and shook the girls hand, then put his shoes on stepping out of the door and closing it.  
  
"yeah suki-Chan, it's a nice name. ill show you down if you would like?" she offered  
  
"no its ok I think I know the way" duo smiled politely  
  
"ok, if you ever need anything i'm in the room next door to you i'm one of the girls who looks after the other girls in the dorms so if you ever need advise you know where to find me" with a smile the girl skipped off down the hall and duo made his way downstairs and when he got there he was met with one of the funniest sights he had ever seen....  
  
"uh...well..umm..i.." heero stood in front of the girl at the desk blushing madly and stuttering, looking all too embarrassed for someone who had never shown much emotion in all the length of time duo had known him, the girl repeated her question  
  
"c'mon, if you have been together for so long you have to of had sex with her, I bet your fathers wouldn't like that" she giggles "so tell me, where was your first time?"  
  
Heero jumped slightly at a high pitched laugh ringing out from the stairway of the lobby area and turned to see duo standing there leaning against the wall holding his sides and his eyes watering with all the laughter.  
  
"grr...d..suki-no-baka its not funny she's asking personal questions!"  
  
The girl behind the counter giggled again and then muttered a small 'g'bye' before busying herself with some paperwork.  
  
"whoo...hisoka, that was funny, that's the first time i've seen you make a face like that!"  
  
Heero just glared in response as duo all but wiggled his way over to him fluttering his eyelashes while swinging his arms about the boy's neck.  
  
"aw..im sorry baby, forgive me for laughing at you?"  
  
Heero blinked and growled slightly enjoying the feeling of duo hugging him but not wanting him to know it  
  
"fine" he folded his arms across his chest and glared at duo  
  
"woohoo" duo used this chance knowing it was part of the mission and heero couldn't kill him till later and he licked the Japanese boys cheek a grin on his face. "any way hi-Chan what was it you wanted to talk about or did you just need me to help you with something?"  
  
Heero almost got a nosebleed at the words and what thoughts they brought up, yui, the girl behind the counter, just snickered slightly at the boy's reactions to his 'girl friends' actions.  
  
Heero pulled duo over to some seats away from yui's hearing range.  
  
"I came to inform you of your mission name but it seems you already know it"  
  
"hai, why did you choose the name suki though heero?"  
  
"why any other name duo? besides, it suits you" heero mocked slightly and then got up from the seat finally but reluctantly un-tangling duos arms from around his shoulders.  
  
"I will see you at lunch we will talk things over then" with that heero walked out of the building and duo shook his head a small smirk on his face.  
  
"you know, you two really are a cute couple, I can see how much that guy cares about you, its sweet" yui said from behind the counter feeling slightly silly for listening but she wanted to get to know this suki girl better.  
  
Duo looked up and walked over to the desk "yeah, you think so yui-Chan?" he read her nametag.  
  
"yeah, its obvious the way he looks at you, well, I have to get to class now but yuki should be down soon if you wanna talk to her, catch you later suki-Chan" yui waved as she left some books in her arms.  
  
Duo waved back and stood they're thinking for a moment then quietly spoke to himself as he walked back up to his room "obvious? why haven't I noticed it then? it must just be an act" he sighed and opened his door plopping down on his bed "oh well, I guess ill just have to figure out what to do about him" he said as he closed his eyes once more.  
  
Heero nearly ran into his dorm room and then slammed the door //god, how could I let myself blush so much!// he scolded himself wondering if duo had really noticed his reasons for blushing or not, he shook his head not wanting to think about what duo would act like if he found out heero's feelings for him, //he would probably hate me//. with that thought heero kicked off his shoes untidily, which was very unlike him and then flopped onto his bed deciding to get a little more sleep before his classes started.  
  
~*~*END*~*~  
  
okee..another chapter done, PWEASE review!!! I need to know what people think cuz I just see myself going downhill more and more these days..- =sighs=- [1] in this, all the pilots have voice manipulators in their teeth so if they need to dress as a female for a mission they can also have a female voice..weird ne? -=giggles=- 


	4. Hidden truth4

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! all of them I tell you!!! mwahahahahahaha! ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it, thank you and enjoy!  
  
Thank you: samptra ~ Thankee! Here's more more more for ya!! Diane ~ Thank you! and yes! I will 'think' about putting some of your ideas into the story, 'hint hint' meaning I prob. will cuz they are great! AngelofDeath ~ Thankies! n I'll have fun writing all meh chapters!! ^.~  
  
Hidden Truth part 4  
  
Duo was outside his first class, biology, he groaned, god he hated this subject. He leaned against the wall by the doorway waiting to be let in, the girl yui, the one he had spoken to earlier was also suppose to be in this class but duo hadn't seen her yet. Looking at the floor with his books clung to himself he sighed, heeros first lesson was with relena and no doubt they would be oogling at each other for the whole hour, its not that heero and relenas 'closeness' bothered duo.....ok so maybe it did, but just a little....ok a lot! duo really didn't like that girl and the only thing that stopped him from telling her so was 1.she was needed to ensure peace and 2.heero liked her. So duo had a problem in the form of a bratty girl who liked to stalk people, well...he'd have to do something about that wouldn't he, he smirked and sniggered slightly when his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"hi suki-chan!" yui was running up the hall with her books in hand just as the teacher opened the door to the classroom.  
  
"oh, hello yui-Chan I didn't think you were coming, you had me worried for a moment" duo put on his most sweet and innocent act to try and hide his not so sweet and innocent thoughts as the pupils filed into the class room. Duo took a seat between the window and yui at the back of the room as the teacher started to drone on about some anatomy or other he stared out of the window trying to think up ways of making miss relena-spoiled-brat jealous of his and heeros 'relationship'.  
  
Heero groaned he was currently stood outside one of the worst classes he could possibly have, home and social studies[1], which meant that he would have to pair up with a girl in the classes and act like a married couple, even worse he had a bad feeling that relena would be the girl he was pared up with. He shivered slightly at the thought of pretending to be married to...that.  
  
Speak of the devil here it was walking down the hall in the same uniform duo had to wear, A white shirt with a pink bandana type bow on the front, a short pink pleated skirt, white knee socks and black dolly shoes. Relena had her hair up, for a change, in pigtails her hair hanging down just past her shoulders and heero blinked as he saw the make-up she was wearing, relena..in make-up...that's a first and...scary. On her face she wore light pink lipstick, white eye shadow and mascara, it wasn't a lot but it made her look far more....'done up' than usual. Heero cringed slightly as he heard her shout his name in that annoyingly high-pitched voice of hers  
  
"heeroooooooooooooo!" she all but skipped up to him and glomped him tightly  
  
Heero had to fight the urge to pull a gun on her and say his customary 'omae o korosu'  
  
"relena-sama, please don't call me that while I am here my name is hisoka if you keep running around screaming my name it could put the mission at risk." he said matter of factly not moving to embrace the girl back.  
  
"sorry 'hisoka'" she smiled at him trying to look 'sexy'? is that the word? but it didn't seem to work and as the door to the room opened heero was dragged in by relena who had attached herself to his arm, he rolled his eyes.  
  
//this is gunna be a loooong day//  
  
As heero thought, he had been pared with miss brat much to his dismay, he really wished duo had this class with him, then at least relena wouldn't be able to be so clingy. a girl walked up to them as they were trying to work out what to put on the forms.  
  
"hey relena-sama, hello...hisoka isn't it?" she held out her hand to shake heeros. being the social person heero was he just looked at the hand then up to the girls face with little more than a blink "yes, that is correct"  
  
The girl just seemed to shrug and smile "i'm yuki kawazaki, just call me yuki-chan"  
  
"ok" heero said in his usual tone  
  
"ok well, I gotta get back to matt speak to you later" with that the girl walked off with a smile and a wave, relena was still clung to his arm reading the papers in front of them.  
  
//yes..a VERY long day//  
  
heero thought trying to forget what was clung to his arm.  
  
After a couple more hours it was time for lunch and heero made his way to the cafeteria all but dragging his feet, two lessons with relena!..in a row even! he groaned realizing she was still attached to his arm as he sat down at a table not bothering to get anything to eat and folded his arms looking straight ahead wondering where duo was. Relena sat there looking at heero with an elbow resting on the table fluttering her eyelashes slightly at him she was basically pasted to his side.  
  
Duo walked into the cafeteria with his new friends Yui and yuki in toe and almost growled out loud at what he saw, there was his heero..ok so maybe not HIS heero but he wanted him to be with that nasty looking relena girl pasted to his side.  
  
He stopped and stared at them for a moment and yui spoke "are you ok suki- chan?"  
  
she said then gasped slightly seeing relena practically on top of 'hisoka' "well!"  
  
Yuki then spoke "suki-chan! I think you should go over there and let miss relena know who's property she's all over!"  
  
"I think ill do just that!" he smirked slightly and walked away from his two friends and towards the table where heero and relena were seated banging his hands down on the table hoping relena wouldn't recognize him, she didn't  
  
"hello who are you? i'm sorry but me and hisoka are having a private conversation so would you be so kind as to leave?" she said looking at the girl in front of her, she looked familiar but relena couldn't quite place it  
  
"no I don't think I will, you see..." duo wrapped an arm around heeros shoulders and took a deep breath hoping he wasn't gunna get killed for this he kissed him on the cheek then looked at relena with a sly smile his heart was beating about a thousand times a second at what he had just done but he tried to act normal  
  
"me and my BOYFRIEND have to talk some things over" duo put on his sweetest smile.  
  
Relena sat there her jaw had dropped she couldn't believe what she was seeing! how could heero date that girl!! he knew very well that if he wanted to succeed he needed to date her!! HER! not some bitch he had just met! she went red in the face  
  
"what do you mean your boyfriend!? he..hisoka is MY boyfriend!" she was trying brake up tactics already..sheesh.  
  
"really? that's funny cuz..the other night IN BED he was telling me about some slut who keeps following him around.." duo jumped for joy inside he got to diss relena without her knowing it was him!! this was great!!  
  
"excuse me!!" relena gasped her voice higher pitched than usual and heero just sat there staring straight ahead, he was dazed from duo's kiss he wanted to just grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow but he knew he couldn't because duo didn't like guys...did he? heero was confused he didn't know what to do, he was seriously thinking of just grabbing duo, kissing him and then seeing what happened after that...  
  
"I saaaid hisoka is my boyfriend so go find someone else to stalk" duo was still leaning across the table towards the two but not so much so that his skirt showed his underwear to the world, by now yuki and yui were standing behind him with their hands on their hips glaring daggers at relena nodding in agreement with duo.  
  
Relena just sat there and looked at heero her eyes wide and questioning hoping that her prince would come out and say something about this imposter, when he didn't she shook him "hisoka! can you hear what she's saying!? she's saying that you are HER boyfriend! its not true! why aren't you doing anything about her lies!?"  
  
Heero turned and looked at relena for a moment then blinked. was he seriously about to do what he thought he was about to do? he leaned in close to relena and then smirked slightly  
  
"iie"  
  
"w..what!?" relena sat there and looked at him shocked  
  
"I said iie she's not lying, ill prove it" with that heero turned his head and swallowed hard, his heart beating fast, not only would this be his first proper kiss with duo and he didn't know what the other boy thought about these types of things, but it was his first EVER kiss, he took a deep breath and grabbed duos arm pulling him in close and then he pressed his lips to the other boys firmly blushing a bit.  
  
Duo eeped at the sudden movement and then blushed brightly realizing what heero was doing to him, he couldn't believe it! maybe heero was doing this for the mission, but..then why would he do it in front of relena!? did heero actually...WANT to kiss him!? he had no idea but he didn't wanna think about all that right now he just wanted to concentrate on the kiss and he closed his eyes pressing his lips back for a moment before heero pulled away.  
  
"i..i...ITS NOT FAAAAIR!" relena got up from the table and stomped off like the spoiled brat that she was a pout and a frown on her face, she actually didn't look all that upset duo thought as he sat down next to heero and tried to re-gain his senses.  
  
Just then they both heard some clapping and looked up to see yui and yuki smiling brightly and clapping  
  
"that was SO cute!" yuki shouted  
  
"good one guys! she needed to be taught she cant have everything she wants just because she's so rich" yui said  
  
"eh..thanks guys, would you mind..leaving me and hisoka alone for a while? we need to talk.."  
  
"sure thing suki-chan, catch ya later" yui said then yuki added "bye" before they walked off giggling and talking.  
  
Duo sighed and sunk down in his chair then glanced at heero blushing again "h..heero.." he said quietly so no one else could hear him  
  
"hn" was all he got in reply and his heart sank, maybe it was just for the mission  
  
"err...never mind.." duo sighed and looked at the tabletop  
  
"ne..duo what is it?" heero turned to look at duo "i..im sorry about the kiss, if that's what it is..." heero looked down too  
  
"n..no! its not that! the kiss was nice!..." duo covered his mouth and blushed brightly "i..i..i mean..."  
  
'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' the bell sounded the end of lunch and duo got up from his chair quickly  
  
"ne..heero, come to my room later we need to talk..." with that he sped off down the hall towards his next lesson. Heero sat there and blinked...had duo actually said he liked the kiss? he would find out later he guessed and got up from his seat also heading to his next class.  
  
~*~*END*~*~  
  
Phew! another chapter done!! i'm gunna try and do a chapter every 2 days..or maybe even two chapters every two days..i dunno tho..it depends how much work I have. anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please review it keeps me writing ^.~ [1] umm..its a class, to do with acting like a married couple and pretending to have kids and go to work n stuff...  
  
Oooh and..for those who don't know what 'iie' means its 'no' in Japanese ^,^ 


	5. Hidden truth5

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! all of them I tell you!!! mwahahahahahaha! ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it,OOC heero! cuz well...i'm not good at getting people IC -_-(), anyway thank you and enjoy!  
  
Thankyou's: Ummm....THANKYOU TO EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO HAS GIVEN ME A REVIEW! -=grins=- it makes me feel so much batter about my story and..now I have the will to write more! -=bows=- i'm unworthy! THANKYOU! ooh and also..Mega Me, I know o.o I found that out after I had posted it I had to change the formatting cuz I don't have word only notepad buuuut, I will try and change the format to a more understandable one so its easier for you to read! ^-^  
  
Dedication: i'm kinda..now dedicating this story to Diane! 'cause...you have left two really nice reviews so far! and they are soooo inspiring! you help me to think things up and stuff! thankyooooooooou!  
  
Hidden Truth part 5  
  
Duo sat in the last lesson he had of the day, staring out of the window, He couldn't believe that heero had actually kissed him...com'on this was /heero/ we were talking about not just some plain old guy but the perfect guy, perfect in everyway. While he was staring out of the window he hadn't noticed that relena had been glaring at him all lesson, but if he did...he really wouldn't care anyway because there was only one thing on his mind, heero.  
  
Duo furrowed his brow in concentration, why did heero kiss him? it was such a simple touch of skin on skin but to duo it felt like fire or electricity, did heero feel the same? more important if heero did feel the same  
  
//which he probably doesn't Maxwell, get a hold of yourself...or..not//  
  
Then, what would it feel like to hold heero close to him...naked....and be kissing his skin, all over, would that be so electrifying. Duo blinked out of his gaze for a moment and looked down then up again blushing,  
  
//great, why the hell did my perverted mind have to get pictures of me and heero like THAT when i'm in a lesson..if anyone notices I think they'll figure out i'm not a girl.//  
  
He put his head in his hands and sighed, well there was nothing he could do about it so he just sat there and watched the teacher....'teach' hoping it would better the situation a little. Duo got bored and looked around the classroom to find at least 6 sets of eyes on him...two female and 4 male, he blinked, relena and her little friend were both glaring daggers at him...he shrugged it off and stuck his tongue out at the girls then grinned and looked away.  
  
The 4 guys that were looking at him were looking at him in kinda a scary way and when duo turned his gaze to one reeeeeeeeeally tall buff looking guy  
  
//maaan that guy must be 6'2"..at LEAST!//,  
  
The guy winked and blew a kiss to him, duo blinked and looked back round to the front of the class where the useless teacher was still trying to explain what 6x + y equaled and shivered a bit, man this was a boring lesson, all he wanted was for it to end so he could go back to his room.  
  
Heero sat there upright in his chair and looking as if he was working in his chemistry class when in fact he was thinking about duo, was the beautiful violet-eyed boy angry at him? although..duo did say he liked the kiss, heero had doubts and thought duo had just said that because he was a good person and didn't want to make heero upset, afterall..heero had seen the way duo acted towards the girls, he was surprised he hadn't heard rumors floating around about the new 'girl' being a lesbian because she had been hitting on other girls. Heero opened his eyes when he heard some whispering going on behind him, apparently about duo...he listened in.  
  
"...was a really nice view!"  
  
"yeah I bet! your lucky you get gym with suki-chan! you get to see her in those really short shorts"  
  
"yeah, her legs are so long and smooth but her butt, man her butts nice I wanted to run over to her and just grab it, but I'll leave that until next time I have gym with her"  
  
"you lucky bastard, well..."  
  
"Mr. Herendez! Mr. Azagawa! would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class!?" the teacher, Mrs. Hobbs, shouted from the front of the class room, her arms folded and a frown of disapproval on her face.  
  
"no ma'am!" the two said in unison  
  
"well get back to work then!" she scolded then turned back to the blackboard.  
  
Heero blinked, was he hearing what he thought he was? he turned round and looked at the boys taking in their appearance before looking to the front again  
  
//they look really familiar some how, kinda old to be in a school....I'll have to keep an eye on them//  
  
Heero thought then looked at the clock, ten minutes of the lesson to go then it was his free time until tomorrow, and he could go and visit duo..to talk about what happened in the cafeteria, he got butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his life other than when he first began training with the doctor he was nervous, almost scared he had to admit.  
  
Duo looked at the clock, three minutes to go until the end of the lesson and his problem still hadn't sorted itself out, he wished it would, what the hell was he gunna do if the bell went and he had to walk outta class with a hard-on!? He could hear the guys behind him talking about him again....was his legs, butt and 'chest' all they talked about? he chuckled slightly, but quietly so no one could hear him, man what would those guys do if they found out his boob's were fake. He put a hand up to cover his mouth hopefully muffling the sound of his quiet laughter. '  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' the bell rang and he stopped laughing...his problem hadn't gone away...every time he tried to do something to will it away his mind just went back to thoughts of heero, this was a disaster!  
  
Duo watched as relena and her stuck up friend left the class followed by the other students, well, most of them anyway. The big buff guy stayed seated and when duo got up he held his books low, covering his groin area as he started walking out of the class room his path was blocked by the guy's arm, the teacher had already left so it was just the two of them in the class room, The guy closed the door and stood in front of it.  
  
"well hello there, what a coincidence that its just you and me left in here alone...ne?" he said, a smirk pasted on his face...duo backed up.  
  
"er..well...no not really, can you let me past please? I have to meet my boyfriend" Duo said that in the hope it would make this guy think twice....it didn't  
  
"well, he won't mind waiting for you a bit longer i'm sure" He took a step towards duo and duo backed up again bumping into a desk he almost fell over but composed himself and stood up straight again still holding his books down low even though this had made his situation disappear.  
  
"awww, don't be shy now I saw how you liked the kiss in the cafeteria, I can kiss you far better than that...let me show you" He stepped forwards again and took hold of duos shoulders tightly, duo thought his arms were gunna break, how the fuckin hell did a high school guy have that much strength!? He whimpered slightly and tried to pull back, this only won him a tighter grasp on his arms.  
  
"..I...itai....let me go!" he said he brought his leg up and kicked at the guys shins, the only place he could reach at that moment because he was pinned to a desk.  
  
"aww, now don't be like that honey you know you want it really so don't fight it, I wont tell anyone"  
  
He leaned forwards towards duo and pressed his lips harshly to the smaller boys, or..girls in this case, as he thought duo was a girl, and duo whimpered again squeezing his eyes shut. Why the hell couldn't he do anything? he was a goddamn gundam pilot not some giddy little schoolgirl he was stronger than this! As the boy pressed his lips more firmly to duos his grip tightened and duo could feel that he was gunna have bruises on his lip's and arms after this. He thought of heero and then started to struggle more he REALLY didn't want this! He felt the taller boy's tongue slip out of his mouth trying to pry its way into his own and duo used all his strength to push the other guy off of him, even though heero wasn't his first kiss he wanted heero to be his first French kiss, he didn't want anyone else's tongues in his mouth!  
  
"I said I didn't wanna!" duo pushed past the boy and out of the room and he started to run towards his room wanting to get away from it.  
  
As he ran he could hear the boy calling out to him "hey don't worry babe! I'll get ya next time!"  
  
Duo cringed and kept running, he entered the girls dorms and waved a quick hello to yuki who was at the desk so she didn't think anything was wrong and then he went quickly to his room and locked the door. Leaning against it and slipping to the floor duo put his head in his hands  
  
//who the fuck is that guy!?//  
  
He was heaving hard and struggled to get his breath back. When duo finally got his breath back he got up off of the floor and went into his little bathroom to look in the mirror. He touched his lips they were now slightly swollen and a little darker in shade than they usually were, he took his shirt off and removed the bra, standing there topless in front of the mirror duo winced as he saw the big purple bruises on his arms where the guy had grabbed him.  
  
"mother fucker" he growled out, he had flipped the voice changer off so no he spoke in his usual voice instead of his girly one.  
  
Heero had been back to his room and was now changed into some black jeans and a black roll neck jumper along with his usual sneakers he was now running across the school grounds. Since it was wintertime it was already dark by 6pm so he had no trouble making it to the girls dorms without being seen, now all he had to do was figure out which window was duo's. He stood outside the girls dorms waiting for a sign of some sort and then he saw duo come to the window, look out of it and then go back to where ever it was he was before. Heero smirked slightly and made his way up a drainpipe conveniently placed so it came past where duo's window was. Duo walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror again then leaned on the sink and looked into it, he spat and mumbled something before looking up into the mirror again and he blinked. There behind him stood heero dressed all in black, he looked like a panther or something. Duo turned around to face him and blinked again.  
  
"h..heero! aw man I totally forgot that you were coming!"  
  
"well...i'm here now duo" heero blinked and looked at duo then noticed the bruises on his arms.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
Duo shifted a bit and looked at the floor "um..well, this guy kinda..grabbed me but i'm ok it doesn't matter heero" duo looked up again and smiled at him "anyway how did you get in?"  
  
"through the window" heero said still eyeing the purple marks on duo's arms.  
  
"oh" duo kept smiling and walked past heero into the room putting on a loose t-shirt and then taking off the skirt he looked at heero "um..would you...turn around for a moment please heero?" duo knew hero had seen him bottomless before but lately he really couldn't see himself naked in front of the stoic pilot because of his strong feelings for him and his almost certain feelings that heero didn't feel the same, it made him feel uncomfortable. Heero shrugged and turned around to face the wall and duo took the panties off and wiggled into some black shorts, they were girls but he didn't need to wear underwear as they were kinda like smaller boxers.  
  
"are you sure you're ok duo?" heero said still facing the wall.  
  
"yeah heero don't worry...im..ok" duo turned and looked at heeros back then at the floor, he took a breath and stepped forward until he was directly behind heero  
  
"ne...h..heero, why..did you kiss me?" he swallowed hard and looked at the floor between them.  
  
Heero turned around and looked at duo and bit his lip, he wanted to wrap his arms around duo...infact..he REALLY wanted to. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage, this was beginning to annoy heero, he wasn't used to being so nervous about things, how did duo get to him like this? Heero shook his head and then steeped slightly closer to duo, duo looked up at him, he looked kinda scared too, heero tried a reassuring smile ad then wrapped his arms gently around the shorter boys shoulders and he rested his head on duo's shoulder.  
  
"duo..i...I..." he took a deep breath and blushed a bit "i..like you..i..mean I REALLY like you like you...maybe-even-love-you-but-I-dunno gomen-nasai if you hate me" heeros grip tightened slightly on the other boy and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for duo to start shouting at him for being 'such a fuckin fag', but instead he felt and heard duo gasp then to his surprise duos arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"h..heero..." Duo buried his head in the space between heeros neck and shoulder "i..feel the same..i was so scared you would hate me if I told you! i'm such a baby.."  
  
Heero blinked and almost grinned at what he was hearing "d..duo you're not a baby, in some ways you are stronger than anyone I know"  
  
Heero pulled back and looked at the top of duos head and then was met with shimmering violet depths as duo looked up into his eyes, heero didn't know what to do. But it seemed duo did, he smiled and leaned towards heero closing his eyes, and heero closed his eyes too....  
  
~*~*END*~*~  
  
Buahahahaha! am I mean? or not? -=shrugs=- o well, I think this kinda came out ok..i wonder who those two guys were that were talking behind heero and also..who could that weird, tall guy be who wants to get into 'suki's' knickers? fiiind out in the next chapter..ooooh and also..will there be lemon? . guess you'll just have to wait n c ^.~ 


	6. Hidden truth6

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! All of them I tell you!!! Mwahahahahahaha! ... .............Ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were i'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway ^^ eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it,OOC heero! cuz well...I'm not good at getting people IC -_-(), anyway thank you and enjoy!  
  
Thankyou's: Ummm....THANKYOU TO EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO HAS GIVEN ME A REVIEW! -=grins=- it makes me feel so much better about my story and..now I have the will to write more! -=bows=- I'm unworthy! THANKYOU! I know most of this story is poorly formatted I found that out after I had posted it I had to change the formatting cuz I don't have word only notepad buuuut, I will try and change the format to a more understandable one so its easier for you to read! ^-^ and..woohoo!! I have a fan!! Hi chibimecools!!!  
  
Dedication: I'm kinda..now dedicating this story to Diane! 'cause...you have left two really nice reviews so far! and they are soooo inspiring! you help me to think things up and stuff! thankyooooooooou!  
  
Hidden Truth Part 6  
  
Duo knew what to do, he smiled and leaned towards heero closing his eyes, heero closed his eyes too and then their lips met in a soft kiss full of shyness. Heeros arms stayed in place around duos hips but duos started moving across heeros back slowly and shyly, their lips still pressed together. Heeros tongue found its way out of his mouth gently licking duos lips, duo opened his mouth his own tongue meeting heeros and let it slide over the other pilots.  
  
Duos hands were still sliding over the Japanese pilots back and now heeros were roaming too, up duos back slightly then back down to the base of his spine. Their kiss intensified slightly and now they were licking and sucking at each other's tongues, each of their faces slightly more flushed as the kiss went on. Heero tightened his grip around duo pulling their bodies closer together and duo, being the hormonal teenager he is, pushed heero back and against the nearest wall kissing him more firmly his hands still tightly around the other boy.  
  
As he was pushed against the wall heero broke the kiss taking in a deep breath of air, his face more flushed than duos, he kept his eyes closed still pressed firmly against the wall and duos heated body. "d.duo.." He was breathing slightly heavier than usual and couldn't see the predatory look in duos eyes as duo leaned down and kissed heeros neck, heero held back a small sound of comfort mixed with pleasure.  
  
Duo found his way back up to heeros lips and this time went straight in, no needing to get permission first as heero was all too willing to share another kiss. As their tongues danced the two boys pressed their bodies against each other hands now roaming more freely, heero moved his hands down and held onto duos butt firmly causing a small moan to form in the other boys throat while they kissed.  
  
Heero pulled duos hips closer to him now causing the other boy to break the kiss with a low moan as their excitement was evident and their erections brushed up against each other, even though they were clothed they could feel the friction of the movement.  
  
Duo moaned again and pressed his hips even harder against heeros "oh..god heero, ive dreamed about being this close to you.." duo took in another shallow breath before moving his hands to grasp heeros firm rear, mimicking the others actions and pulling him against him and back towards the bed. As soon as his heels bumped the base of the piece of furniture duo sat down and then laid back pulling heeros compact body atop of his.  
  
"hnnn...me...too.." was heeros reply to duos statement and as he was pulled atop the other boy he straddled him and leaned down capturing duos lips again in a heated kiss. He pushed his hips down grinding their erections together again and moaning quietly into the kiss, his hands slipped up under duos top and pulled it off the boy only breaking the kiss to pull the garment over the others head. He rid himself of his own top and then went back to kissing the beauty beneath him.  
  
Duo panted and pushed his erection against heeros growling at the lack of space his shorts were now allowing him he moved a hand down to un-do them but it was batted away as heero's took its place and pulled them down over the other boys hips. Duo blushed furiously as he felt the cool air of the room against his heated skin and gasped slightly when hero wrapped a firm hand around his shaft rubbing and squeezing at it lightly. His hips moved up into the touch and he moaned loudly as heero grasped slightly harder and moved his hand at a quicker pace.  
  
"h..hee.-" 'KNCO KNOCK KNOCK' both boys froze where they were at the loud knocking at the door, they looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Suki? Have you got someone in there with you!?" it was Miss Anderson the deputy head of the school and also, unluckily for the two, the matron of the girls dorms, she kept an eye(and ear) out for any unusual behaviour.  
  
Heero sat bolt upright on top of duo and bit his lip to hold back a moan as their hard-on's pressed together again. He pulled duos shorts back up and found his shirt again running over to the window he looked back at duo.  
  
Duo ran up to where hero was at the window and swung his arms about the other boy kissing him deeply "be careful and don't get caught going back ok.I'll..see you tomorrow" with another quick peck duo ran into the bathroom to find 'his' bra. Heero jumped down from the window and ran towards the male dorms.  
  
"Miss Maxwell! If you don't answer me I will assume somethings wrong and use the skeleton key to get in!!" man she didn't sound like a happy bunny.duo flipped the switch in his mouth and answered in his girly tone "umm.sorry miss Anderson! I'm ok! You can go now" after putting his bra on again duo found the small top and put it on, he was about to open the door when he looked down and saw the bulge in his shorts.he sweat dropped //oh man! Of all the worst possible..// the door clicked open and duo threw himself stomach down onto the bed pulling a book from under his pillow and pretending to read it.  
  
The annoyed teacher walked in with her hands on her hips and gave duo a scowl "what was going on miss!? I have heard some strange noises coming from your room for the last 15 minutes! Have you got a boy in here!?" she walked up to duo who was on the bed looking up at her innocently.  
  
"nothing! And no ma'am I haven't! what kind of person do you think I am? I'm under the age limit anyway for that sort of thing, I haven't even kissed a guy properly yet and you're suspecting me of having one in my room? I'm hurt" he held back a chuckle at the face the teacher made at him. She glared again before looking around in his room and bathroom, finding nothing she looked at duo with murder in her eyes.  
  
"well, I believe you this time but if I EVER catch you with a boy in here you'll be out of this school do you hear me. Goodnight suki." She walked out of the room locking the door again and duo went limp on the bed dropping his book to the floor, man that was close. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking it safe to leave the bra on because of what just happened he lay there and willed his erection to go away, he wanted so much to just jerk off right there and then but he knew he was loud and also wanted hero to be the cause of his next orgasm.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thinking over his previous encounter with heero and hoping to dear god that this wasn't another one of his strange dreams. With a sigh he rolled over onto his side and went to sleep.  
  
When heero got back to his room his excitement had calmed down, mainly due to the fact that he was worried about what would happen if the teacher walked in and found duo to be a guy. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers. Laying on top of his covers he gave a small smile into the darkness "mission 2 complete" he said then thought more about the more important mission at hand.finding who the spies were. He would keep an eye on the two guys that had been talking about duo, maybe they were the spies..or knew something at least, hero closed his eyes and soon fell asleep dreaming of duo.  
  
~*~*END*~*~  
  
that's another one done..sorry its taken so long I started another fic -=slaps self for being naughty=- ill try my hardest to update more because of work and things ^_^ and I know..i mean for stopping the action..but..O well ^_^ hehe 


	7. Hidden Truth7

Disclaimer: I own them all!!! All of them I tell you!!! Mwahahahahahaha! ... .............Ok so maybe I don't even though I wish I did, the gundam boi's aren't my property however much I wish they were I'm just borrowing them for this fic, please don't sue me, I don't have anything you'd want anyway eh heh.  
  
Warnings: This is a yaoi 1x2, 2x2, 1x1 fic there will be lemon in later chapters please do not read if this disturbs you or you are too young to read it, OOC heero! cuz well...I'm not good at getting people IC --(), anyway thank you and enjoy!  
  
Imp sorry this has taken SOOOO friggin long to update! Gomen nasai! –cowers as cans are thrown at her- I promise it wont happen again im soo sorry!  
  
Hidden Truth Part 7

The next morning Duo opened his eyes and groaned, the bed sheets were tangled around his legs and he had an awful backache from the tight fitting bra he had worn to bed. Swinging his legs around so his feet were touching the plush light purple carpet of his dorm room he stood up and fiddled with the small shorts and bra he was wearing.

"man I don't know how women put up with these fuckin' things"

Duo was in a bad mood, whether it was because of the attempted violation of his mouth by a complete stranger yesterday or whether it was because his romp with hero was cut short by a pig nosed teacher, he didn't know, but he was damn sure he was going to be glaring at anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. Duo walked into the small bathroom and brushed his teeth, washed his face and then brushed out his long tangled mass of hair and put it up in a high ponytail. This he decided was his pissed off hairstyle, and when his hair was down he was feeling Normal, if it was in pigtails he was feeling horny and if it was in a braid he was feeling tired. yeah, pissed off bitch mode is on, im undercover as a girl so why not bitch like one too

Across the other side of the dorm house heero was already awake and ready for his first classes. He felt relatively calm today, and he put that down to the fact that he had finally found out that Duo felt the same way about him. With an unusual smile lighting up his features heero made his way out of his room and down the corridor of the boy's dorm room and into the shared toilet they had there. When heero was in a stall he heard some guys talking, he recognised two of the voices to be the guys that were in his class talking about 'Suki' but the other he didn't recognise but it sounded deeper and more authoritive than the other two.

"heh that suki bitch is one sweet piece of ass, she's one strong little slut though" said the apparent leader of the gang.

"why d'ya say that boss?" This voice belonged to Herendez, heero didn't know the guys first name.

"Coz I went to kiss her, what bitch in their right mind would resist that huh? No problem though I got a taste of her sweet lips and left my mark on her too, I guarantee she'll have bruises on her arms" The boss answered the question asked.

Heero felt his blood boiling, so that's why duo had those bruises, he said someone grabbed him but he didn't say they had kissed him!! Heeros stomach twisted with rage, it wasn't a usual reaction for him to get angry, but then again any feelings related to duo were anything but usual for him. Storming out of the stall heero walked up to the biggest of the bunch and tapped on his shoulder, the burly guy turned around looking down at the considerably shorter boy.

"wadd'ya want runt" he sneered

heero simply swung and punched him full on in the face with all the force his bio-enhanced body could muster and without another word he left the fallen boy and his minions in the bathroom a scowl now darkening his features as he walked to the lobby of the girls dorms, Yui was on duty there and she noted the sour look on 'Hisokas' face.

"hey Hisoka-san…why so angry?" yui looked genuinely worried.

"hn..has Suki come down from her room yet?"

Yui looked a little perplexed at the bluntness and stared at heero for a moment "no. but.." she saw Suki descending the stairs with her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a light pink sleeveless V-neck sweater over her usual shirt and she wore a pair of white tights "she's just coming down the stairs" Yui pointed to Duo and Heero turned around now ignoring the girl behind him.

Duo looked down at heero, but he didn't smile, ok so he did, just a little smile though, heero was the only person who would bring a smile to his face today. Duo ran up to heero and clung onto him, heero limply put his arms around duos waist.

"Suki…why didn't you tell me that tall guy kissed you" it was a statement not a question.

Duo gulped and looked into heeros eyes, then he started crying, feeling vulnerable "b..because it was so disgusting I wanted to forget about it…Hee….Hisoka I feel so vulnerable like this, its like my strength is being zapped from somewhere and I cant defend myself. he was so strong" Duo clung tighter to heero. Heero strengthened his grip and held duo close.

"shh..its ok now, I punched his lights out….I heard him boasting about it….duo" he whispered the name "if he ever so much as makes a comment to you, you have to come to me, even if your in a lesson ok"

Duo nodded and kissed heero without any hesitation, heero kissed back pressing himself against duo, then he pulled away "gotta…stop, or im gonna get aroused again" he sounded nervous

"ok..i know what you mean…Hisoka, we have first period together today…lets walk there together" With a nod heero took duo by the hand and they walked out of the dorm lobby, Yui sighed and smiled, she envied them, but there was not foul feelings there, She had to think about other, more important things, like how to get that bitch Relena.

As they walked through the court-yard Boss and his two little followers walked towards them with scowls, Boss had a bleeding nose and looked none-too-happy. They stopped infront of the couple and glared.

"you better watch it squirt! No-one and I mean No-one punches me and gets away with it, if I wanna use your little bitch as a fuck buddy I will!"

Duo shrunk and looked a little scared, he had never ever been scared on any person in his life yet now he was, and he didn't like the feeling, heero just stared blankly before shoving past the guys and dragging duo with him Calling "omae o korosu" over his shoulder"

Boss, Herendez and Azagawa all growled in unison, oh they were gonna get Hisoka and his little Girlfriend good, no doubt about that, they were in for it! No-one came to Boss' school and fucked with him!

END

Boss is the Guys Last name, weird I know lol.

Gah its so short…im sorry UU!! but I wont forget about this fic again! Im determine to finish it….I know this doesn't make up for all the time you guys have been waiting for this, but I hope it will do for now XX


End file.
